


Cute Picture, Though

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	Cute Picture, Though

Cute Picture, Though

(Based off of Sunnesai’s ‘Kitty-Maine snapchat’ post, [Here](http://synnesai.tumblr.com/post/92018660360/i-like-to-think-about-what-if-they-had-snapchat))

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

This moment. This is what his training had been working up to. If this mission failed, he would surely be killed.

The slight squeak of the marker made Washington wince but there was no movement from the soldier still lying in his bed.

‘ _Finished,’_ Wash thought to himself as he stood upright. He pulled out his communicator and opened up snapchat, pointing it at the still, thankfully, unconscious, Maine, who had fallen asleep in his armour immediately after training yesterday. He took the picture and sent it out via snapchat, the words ‘Live fast, die young (I drew on Main’s helmet while he was sleeping)’.

Wash turned to leave, clicking send as he went but then something happened before he managed to reach the door. Something he completely forgot about.

Maine was on his snapchat list.

Maine’s communicator chirped, cheerfully alerting Wash of his upcoming, painful murder. He turned slowly to look at the other soldier sit up, looking around for a moment before reaching up and touching his visor, a low growl coming from his helmet, his gaze going from the cat face Wash had drawn on him, to Washington himself.

“Um…hi,” Wash said with a little squeak and a wave. In a flash. Maine was off his bed and on his way to wrapping his hands around Washington’s throat, thankfully, those days of escaping from South’s clutches with York helped his reaction time so he opened the door and was sprinting down the hall, his armoured boots thudding against the ground as he pulled out his phone, facing it towards him with Maine in the background, taking another picture.

He almost laughed, himself, at the sight of Kitty-faced Maine chasing him but it would have slowed him down too much. So he quickly and messily wrote the caption ‘HE WOK EUP’ before stashing his communicator away and turned a corner, barely avoiding the wall. Maine, not quite as fast as him or as good at banking in his slightly heavier armour, did end up slamming into the wall but continued on chasing Wash like his life depended on it.

Wash finally made it to the mess hall, during breakfast when it was the busiest. That had been the original reason he’d gone to Maine’s room. The dope had slept past morning call so he wanted to wake his friend in time to get something to eat. Obviously unable to resist temptation when he remembered the marker in his pocket.

“GUYS! HELP ME!” Wash shrieked as he essentially ran laps around the mess hall, the normal soldiers keeping their distance while the other freelancers sat and watched, laughing their asses off, York recording the scene on his communicator.

“Hell no. You did the crime, now you get your limbs ripped off. Cute picture though.”


End file.
